mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cuba
Cuba was released on 11th June, 2009 and is the second playable location. It covered level 35-150. * 6 Job tiers * The currency is C$ (Cuban Pesos) * 6 properties * 11 achievements * 5 collections Cuba was closed on March 3rd, 2011. Cuba re-opened for 2 weeks from August 31 until September 13, 2011. Job Tiers *El Soldado level 35 - 59 *El Capitan level 60 - 84 *El Jefe level 85 - 109 *El Patron level 110 - 129 *El Padrino level 130 - 150 *El Cacique level 151+ Cuba Properties Loot Limited Time Loot Weapons Armor Vehicles Animals Mastery Items El Soldado El Rey Roadster El Capitan Guerrilla Commando El Jefe Avispa Machine Gun El Patron Che's Beret El Padrino Cocodrilo APC El Cacique Cazador Assault Rifle Cuba Ruby Mastery Cigar Box Collections Achievements Cuba In Crisis Seasons change, and in March, Mafia Wars will change in an unprecedented way. *Cuba is closing, why? :*We have some major things coming up in March, and part of the storyline involves the closing down of Cuba. 'A major disruption is about to happen. A powerful, new criminal organization is wreaking havoc on the current world order. This has caused an uprising in Cuba where all Mafia bosses will be deported. It will soon be revealed where and why this new criminal organization, the Neo-Imperium, is disrupting Cuba.' *What do you mean closing? :*Cuba will no longer be accessible. It will be grayed out on the travel menu and any attempts to get to Cuba will be stopped with a popup. You will not be able to vault or revault Cuba collections. You will not be able to collect from Cuba properties or access the Cuba bank. You will not be able to complete Cuba achievements. You will not be able to fight or rob in Cuba. *When will this happen? :*Cuba will be closing on March 3rd. *Is this permanent? :*Cuba will be closed for the foreseeable future. *What if I have finished Cuba already? :*In order to complete Cuba in Crisis mission, you will need to loot Prop 4's. This will only drop in jobs and fights (but not robs) in Cuba. Completing the mission will award you with the Special Mastery Item, an Embargo Net that will result in an additional 10% cash in . *What if I haven't finished Cuba already? :*In addition to the Prop 4's, you will receive 5x Mastery on unmastered jobs. You might also want to ask for Politico Corruptos from your friends. Mastered jobs reward you with a skill point. In addition, there are Mastery Items for mastering each tier (El Rey Roadster, Guerilla Commando, Avispa Machine Gun, Che's Beret, Cocodrilo, and Cazador Assault Rifle) If you haven't vaulted the Cuba collections, each of them offer a permanent addition to your skill. ::*There are 5 Collections and 10 Achievements that offer a more rewards for vaulting or completing. *What if I don't finish Cuba in time? :*Your Cuba progress will be frozen. *I like fighting in Cuba! :*The Cuba version of fighting will also be closed for the foreseeable future. Source: Cuba In Crisis 411 Cuba_In_Crisis_Guide.png End_Of_Cuba.png End Of Cuba 2.jpg Return To Cuba With the Neo-Imperium distracted by their criminal activities in other parts of the world, your chance has come to sneak back into Cuba. Your job progress will start for where you left off, but you’ll find a new tier of job mastery and powerful new loot. Be sure to hurry though, the Neo-Imperium won’t be fooled for long. Grab what you can while you can, because this temporary visa won’t last forever. Return_To_Cuba_Newspaper.png Returntocuba1.png cubaruby.PNG|Ruby Mastery cuba ruby achivement.JPG|cuba ruby achivement Category:Location Category:Cuba Category:Guides Category:Removed Content Category:Return To Cuba Category:Out Of Time